


爱是一种求而不得的伟大苦痛

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, role-play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 这件事说起来非常的复杂，如果往简单说，那么就是哥谭的首富布鲁斯·韦恩对超人情有独钟，每当他被超人所救，他都会试图从自己那无能的丈夫克拉克·肯特身上找到一点乐子；而委屈无能的克拉克，虽然不受自己丈夫的赏识，但是当他被赶出家门的时候，某位哥谭暗夜中的行走者倒也不介意慧眼识珠地邀请他同自己春风一度；可是谁能想到，才刚跟人偷完情，这位衣冠不整的蝙蝠骑士又在自己的基地里遇到了追求他的超人……甚至哪怕是大都会的明日之人，光明之子，在这个故事里也有着一点属于自己的黑暗的小秘密。超蝙身份情趣梗。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	爱是一种求而不得的伟大苦痛

**Author's Note:**

> 身份情趣梗，甜的，超蝙NC-17，好像除了超人和蝙蝠侠所有人都有搞到。
> 
> **Warning：本文作为身份情趣梗存在一些过激性描写，例如第一段bw非常明确地表示嫌弃ck，所以请务必认真考虑您是否想要阅读本文。**
> 
> **但是我保证不管是他们两个中的谁都没有在这篇故事里受到伤害。**

在他将房门打开的时候，虽然已经对进入房间时会发生的事有所预期，但是当那个劈头盖脸的热吻落上他的嘴角还有下巴，被推到门上的克拉克·肯特还是为眼前的景象迷惑了一秒。他的身体在撞上了门版的同时，感受到了一个炙热滚烫的肉体正在他的怀中情热地挣动，潮热的呼吸洒满了他的下巴还有脖颈。而当克拉克试图将那个身体推开，至少拉开一点距离，让对方能够至少允许自己在不间断的亲吻中获得几秒钟自由呼吸的时间的时候，他甚至无法分清，自己抓住的到底是布鲁斯的肩膀，布鲁斯的双手，还是布鲁斯的腰际。

而看起来，布鲁斯自己也是并不在乎，克拉克到底将他的手放在了他身体的哪里的。“快，克拉克。”正急着松开自己的领带，扯开自己的扣子，将自己已经挺立的乳尖送入克拉克手心中的韦恩总裁喘着粗气，毫不抑制住自己沙哑的呻吟说。“别笨手笨脚的，操我啊，你这个笨蛋。”

克拉克注意到了他的乳尖已经肿得很大，就好像当他被布鲁斯推进沙发，眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯一把扯开自己皮带时，他有感觉到韦恩先生兴奋到几乎手抖的热度。布鲁斯整个人如今看起来都显得兴奋不已，而当他终于能够一屁股坐在克拉克的大腿上，感受到那已经因为过分热情的对待而勃发起来的阴茎的时刻，这个向来难以被取悦讨好的男人忍不住发出了大声的呻吟还有满足的叹息。他甚至已经不需要克拉克的触碰就已经开始了在他身体上的扭动。“操我，你这个傻瓜。”当克拉克犹豫着开始捻动起布鲁斯的乳尖时，他听到了男人发出的几声破碎的喘息，仅仅是这种程度的对待很明显对于现在的布鲁斯来说远远不够，可是即使如此，想要让克拉克变得更用力些，也实在是有点为难这个从他们结婚以后就一直对自己的丈夫相敬如宾的老好人肯特。他只能小心翼翼地，就像是讨好似的抓着布鲁斯轻轻地做了几番拉扯，而果不其然，在他这样若有似无的玩弄了布鲁斯几秒钟后，他听到了一声恼怒的咆哮，和某种咬牙切齿的呻吟：“你是在故意玩我，是不是，肯特？”

“什么，我？没有。”克拉克无辜地举起双手，他的阴茎不知道什么时候起已经被人上满了润滑油，而很明显，哪怕没有得到他的允许，习惯了拥有一切并且得到一切的布鲁斯·韦恩已经做好了将它一把塞入自己身体后面那个穴口之内的准备还有打算。他已经贡献出了韦恩和他结婚时唯一看中的那样东西，而除此之外，任何对他更多的要求都是对这个平凡无奇的小镇男孩的进一步苛责。“我才不是故意的呢，布鲁斯，我只是很奇怪，为什么你每次被超人救过之后都会这么的兴奋……”他试图让自己说出更多的话，但是布鲁斯已经坐上了他的阴茎。没有被充分扩张开的穴口直接吞下了克拉克阴茎的前半部分，熟悉的柔软潮湿的触感包裹住了克拉克。他同样呻吟了起来，因为布鲁斯在他身上起伏的动作又急又快。那是一种只顾着自己享乐的，就好像克拉克不过是他的某种玩具或是什么类似东西的无情的耍弄，更不用说，布鲁斯还在用一只手玩着自己挺起的阴茎。他打开克拉克的手，自己玩弄自己乳头的样子从某种程度上是堪称色情的，那肿大的乳尖近乎粗暴得被拉扯向全然不同的角度，而这种强烈的刺激又让布鲁斯进一步挺立起自己结实饱满的胸膛。

“咬一咬它。”意识到克拉克几乎是毫无作为地坐在沙发里，仅仅是因为进入了布鲁斯的身体里面，似乎就已经惊讶到不知所措的布鲁斯呵斥他说。“动起来啊，肯特，我当年乐意娶你可不是因为你在这种时候愣得像块木头。”

“可是你还没有回答我的问题过。”克拉克近乎是委屈地回答说。他当然还是张开了嘴，以一种被迫听命似的绝望用舌头含住了布鲁斯来不及玩弄的另一侧乳珠。严格意义上来说，克拉克觉得自己算不上是一个男人乳头方面的爱好者，但是这么多年过去，他已经渐渐学会了如何奋力地去取悦面前这个恣意妄为的男人。

他试图集中精神，用舌尖先是对着布鲁斯的乳头反复逗弄，温热潮湿的津液在他略微拉开距离时让那挺立的乳头因为清凉的空气而微微刺痛，而当布鲁斯再次试图将他的胸部送入克拉克口中的时候，他用一只手揉起了布鲁斯的胸部，另一只手抓住了布鲁斯的屁股，当他试图将布鲁斯同时拉向和推远之时，他听到布鲁斯倒吸凉气似的轻音。克拉克咬了布鲁斯一下，而仅仅是这种程度的咬噬对于布鲁斯来说比起疼痛倒更像是某种催化的助情，他又在克拉克的阴茎上扭起了屁股，那副急切贪婪的样子，就像是恨不得能在几个起身的时间里将克拉克整个炙热的肉棒都一口气地吞吃入腹。

他确实很着急，很急切。当克拉克进入这个房间以前，他就已经预料到了如此。每当这位大都会的记者在电视上看到自己的丈夫再次获得超人的拯救之际，他就知道当自己筋疲力尽的回到韦恩庄园时，迎接自己的就必定会是一个热情而又放荡的韦恩——他不需要克拉克为他润滑，也不需要克拉克为他扩张。他只是需要克拉克操他，狠狠地操他。

而今天发生的一切，似乎还不能够达到韦恩总裁的要求。

“你是没有吃饭吗，还是怎么样。”气喘吁吁的，还在努力挺起胸脯，就仿佛想要把自己的整个乳头送进克拉克嘴巴中的布鲁斯对他颐指气使道。“快点，再快点，老天，别总让我一个人来，动动你的腰，肯特！”他尖叫了一声，因为克拉克依言动了一下自己的腰，他一定是顶到了布鲁斯的某个非常敏感的地方。有一瞬间，克拉克害怕布鲁斯会打他，但是谢天谢地，他没有。这个男人只是更加粗鲁地用双腿夹紧了克拉克的腰，试图将他拽向沙发，换成一种更加适合克拉克享用并且侵犯他的姿势。“动动你的腰！”他用变了调似的声音对着克拉克叫嚷。“操你的，老天，你他妈的就只有这么点力气可以干吗，大块头儿？！”

“我不叫大块头儿，我有名字，我叫克拉克。”克拉克委屈地同他说，他现在和布鲁斯从原先的骑乘位变成了更加方便他来服侍布鲁斯的，而如果这对于克拉克来说有什么改变的话，那么他只能说，布鲁斯变得比之前还要更加难以取悦并且令人讨厌了。他试图按照布鲁斯的要求撞起他的身体，其力道的蛮横程度，当克拉克使出的时候他甚至自己都会暗暗心惊，而与此同时，布鲁斯则在他的胸膛上不停地摩挲着自己，他整个人看起来都非常的……淫荡，并且从某种程度上来说，称得上是不知羞耻。

“快点儿。”他还在催促，“操，快点儿，肯特。摸我的阴茎，动起来，你这个傻瓜。”克拉克不得不加快他的速度，这可能是今晚他唯一一件能够让布鲁斯满意的地方了，因为当他开始将布鲁斯按进沙发中，不顾男人的挣扎强行地动起腰来的时候，他听到了一声沙哑的尖叫还有惊呼，布鲁斯几乎是在狂乱地抓住他的手指还有小臂，他的阴茎硬得就像是块石头，而要不了几分钟，这个难缠的男人就射了。当他的精液溅到克拉克的小腹还有胸膛上的时候，他嘶哑地喊出了一个名字。

克拉克不太情愿去思考，那个名字无论从哪个角度来说都不太像是以C或者是K来开头。

布鲁斯释放了他自己，但是克拉克还没有，他试图耐心地等待布鲁斯几分钟，让这个从刚刚开始就心跳过速，瞳孔扩大，就好像是刚刚从溺水中被人打牢而起的男人恢复过来。他等了几分钟，然后他再度开始试图让自己的肢体动作。

有什么人打了他一下，不痛，但是严厉，就像是主人在打一条狗，充满了威严的警告。

“我已经完事了。”布鲁斯说。

“但是，我还没有……”

“那跟我无关。”这个在释放过后就变得冷血无情——就好像刚刚求着克拉克快点操进来，不停要求着克拉克操坏他的男人不是他自己一样——刚刚离开了高潮的恍惚，就已经恢复了平时的嫌恶，试图拉开距离的韦恩冷冷地说。“你自己可以随便找个地方打打飞机，别碰我。”

他还用脚踹了克拉克一下，“起开。”他说。“别还赖在这儿占着位置。”

“你就是因为看到了超人才叫我过来的。”克拉克说。他还是乖乖离开了沙发上自己的位置，离开了那个在刚刚射精结束后，温热潮湿，不停地咬着克拉克的阴茎，讨好似的，祈求着克拉克继续进来的软肉。他的阴茎就跟他本人一样，感到了沮丧万分。“你根本就不爱我。”

“我确实根本就不爱你。”已经将自己舒舒服服安顿在沙发上，头也不抬的韦恩毫无兴趣地回答说。“我什么时候说过我是爱着你的，伙计？”

“可是那你也不能就这样把我叫来，然后又这样把我赶走。”克拉克清了清嗓子，他试图这么跟韦恩说——以一名丈夫的身份，“我不是你呼之即来，挥之即去的狗。”

而就是这样的话，让布鲁斯·韦恩抬起眼睛，他用着一种常人难以想象的，满是冰冷的蔑视的，毫不掩饰自己的嗤笑还有轻蔑的表情将克拉克上上下下地打量了个遍。

“你是说你不想在做我的狗了。”布鲁斯·韦恩说。“这没什么问题，我可以马上就去市场上换一只。”

“我没说我不想做你的狗。”克拉克涨红了脸。“我只是说，你不能像是这样对我……”

“我想怎么对你就怎么对你，如果你不愿意，那你可以走开，不需要在这里唧唧歪歪。”布鲁斯又换了个姿势，他现在分开大腿的姿势，几乎是在让自己温热的穴口对着克拉克张着，而克拉克必须很努力地控制住自己才不去回想就这么操进去会是怎样一种 _令人愉快的舒适感受_ 。“你今天话确实很多，你不想跟我住了。”

“我没有说我不想……”

“在我看来那就是不想。”布鲁斯·韦恩冷酷地宣布说。“既然跟我在一起让你这么不快，那么向来，或许是我不应该试图强迫你——你何必非要跟一个让你不愉快的人住在一堆儿呢，克拉克·肯特？门在那边，如果不满意，那你可以走了。如果你满意，那你也得走。”

我今天晚上有客人要见，他站起身，抓起刚刚开始就丢在沙发上的那件深红色睡衣说。“而你不应该在这儿——随便去找个地方发泄你的不满意去吧，那不就是你唯一能做的吗？走开，别碍我的事。”

“所以他让你随便找个地方来发泄你的不满。”那个正在慢吞吞给他做着口交的，戴着面具的，危险，却又危险到令人着迷的暗夜骑士不急不缓地对着他的阴茎评论道说。“然后你离开他家，遇到了我。”

“我不是有意要遇到你的。”克拉克深吸了一口气，没有人会知道，这位哥谭恶棍深夜的噩梦，多少人哪怕是见到都会被吓尿裤子的黑暗骑士，在他乐意的时候也可以是个绝世无双的口交高手。他让自己的舌头慢吞吞地扫过了克拉克的冠状沟，而当他用戴着皮革手套的双手玩弄起克拉克的阴囊，克拉克为此发出了一大声满足的叹息。

他不应该过于享受这个，介于，他是个有夫之夫，然而另一方面，他又确实在享受着这个。

他是在独自回程，试图抄近路好能够在末班车之前赶到返回大都会的车站时遇到蝙蝠侠的。那个时候，他还被这个神龙见首不见尾的人影给吓了一跳，他险些跌了一跤，而那个男人拽了一把他。

他看起来很沮丧，而这位黑暗的骑士乐意为他提供一些不那么道德的安慰——事实上，当他一把扯下克拉克的裤子时，他熟练的程度让克拉克不禁思考，他到底在遇到自己之前，已经跟多少个人像是这样偷偷地在小巷子里搞过了。

“我不能……”当蝙蝠侠抚过他的身体，在一只手扣住他的腰的同时，用另一只手检查他的阴茎时，可怜巴巴的记者扭动起了他的身子。“听着，蝙蝠侠，我知道我的丈夫对我不好，但是我也不能就这样背叛他……”

“你的这里可不是这么跟我说的。”蝙蝠侠微笑了起来，他俯下身，正对着克拉克已经无可救药地挺立起来的那个分身，他几乎是奖励性的吻了克拉克的阴茎一下，而这个亲吻又热情又懂得该如何去讨人欢心。克拉克差一点点就失声叫了出来，但是他没有。

他又想到了自己从法律意义上仍旧是某个人的丈夫。

“不，不，求你了，蝙蝠侠……”他试图跟这个冷血无情的夜间动物不停地讨饶说。“是我不该打扰你今晚的行动的，但是……”他扭动着身体，试图躲开更多的，蝙蝠侠吐出的舌尖还有他灼热的吐息。“上帝啊，放过我。”他喘气，喘气，蝙蝠侠的口腔简直他妈的就像是他丈夫的小穴一样温暖，并且更重要的是，这个男人乐意吮吸他，乐意照料他。他热情地用舌头卷住克拉克的柱身，认真地就好像是一只猫正在舔舐着它所热爱的奶酪能量棒。而当蝙蝠侠试图给予克拉克一个深喉时，那种瞬间的，所有的感觉都他妈冲向前端的感觉实在是太好了。

克拉克含糊不清地叫嚷了一声，很大程度上是因为他控制不住自己——在被蝙蝠侠抓住之前，他已经用这根阴茎享受过了他的丈夫紧致而又火热的穴口，那是一种濒临射精一样的感觉，只可惜，他的丈夫并没有允许他就这么直接地倾泻出来——布鲁斯是绝对不会想到，他对自己丈夫的严格管束如今竟然全部便宜了这个截获了克拉克的蝙蝠侠的。

克拉克射了出来，在那一刻，眼前发白，腰部挺动。他一定是无意识地使用了蝙蝠侠的该死的嘴巴，他的意思是，有那么一会儿，他的意识被完全地用本能操控。当他回过神来的时候，他意识到自己抓住了蝙蝠侠头罩上的尖角，他将自己的阴茎完完全全地插入了蝙蝠侠的嘴巴——老天，那他妈的可是一根对于布鲁斯·韦恩来说都过长的粗大的鸡巴——蝙蝠侠无声地承受了他在那一刻的失控还有爆发，虽然没有任何人的指令，但是他将肯特所有的精液都用嘴巴吃了个干净。在克拉克试图搞清楚发生了什么的时候，他安静地跪在那儿，只是时不时喉头的滚动进一步压迫起了克拉克还没来得及拔出的阴茎。

他将克拉克的精液喝了下去，所有，全部。

当他这么做的时候，虽然克拉克看不见，但是他会 _想象在头盔下_ ，蝙蝠侠细密的睫毛是如何不停地颤动着，这几乎让眼下的场景变得比它应有的更加的淫靡。

而当他终于慢吞吞地吃掉克拉克所有的精液，甚至还细细地舔过了克拉克的阴茎，确保自己没有任何的遗留的时候，克拉克觉得自己硬了。

“你似乎有很多的愤怒想要发泄。”蝙蝠侠发出了一个模糊的弹舌音，这几乎是弹了克拉克的阴茎一下，克拉克为此再度呻吟了起来。

“正巧，我也缺少一点东西能享受一下——你想要将你的愤怒发泄给我吗？距离哥谭的黎明还很漫长……”

他在哥谭的小巷子里同那个偶然路过的记者做爱。

他们做爱，是因为他欣赏这位记者高大的身体和健硕的体格，他欣赏这位记者沉着有力的阴茎，更尤其喜欢当他们真的试图在那个巷子中做爱的时候，大都会的记者是如何以一种愤怒而又绝望的方式在蝙蝠侠的身体里留下他的记号还有占有。他们一定在那里玩了比蝙蝠侠所预计的还要漫长的时间，不然等到他返回蝙蝠洞的时候，他应该本有时间去洗个澡，梳整一下。

而不是在踏出蝙蝠车的那一刻，就看到某个不速之客静静地悬浮在升降梯的门口。

“……超人。”他静静地开口说，意识到自己的声音——在被大都会的记者操破了喉咙之后，是多么的沙哑而又干涩，但是万幸的是，超人是不会注意到这种细节的。他所有的语调都经过了变声器的校准。“你为什么会在这儿？”

“我……路过来看看。”那个大都会的光明之子漂浮了起来，他看起来有点紧张，不怎么自在。

他正在试图追求蝙蝠侠，试图从和蝙蝠侠的肉体关系上发展出更近一步的某种感情。然而蝙蝠侠对这件事本身却是兴致缺缺，他不大喜欢超人在离开了床铺以后说的那些动听的东西。

而当今晚的超人试图接近他时，更是如此。

“你看起来有点……不太好。”当氪星之子围着他转圈时，蝙蝠侠面无表情地向着前方走去，努力忽视掉从自己后穴传来的，某些东西正在顺着大腿滴落，弄脏了他的紧身衣的粘粘乎乎的质感。他今天和那个记者玩了很多有趣的东西，而那个记者在将精液射给他这方面也是分外的热情。

他有点不太能确认记者到底最后射在了他身体里几次，多半是三次，少许的可能会是四次，之所以会出现如此不符合蝙蝠侠素来计算精密的情况，是因为在做到最后的时候，有那么一会儿，蝙蝠侠自己也被操得有些失神。他几乎是将整个人都斜靠在肯特记者的肩膀上，因为只有这样，他才能够在粗暴的顶弄中获得一些喘息，乃至于抓住机会偷松一口气。那位不识货的韦恩总裁对于克拉克·肯特的判断是全然错误的。这个看起来笨手笨脚的记者如果在床上没有韦恩先生期望的威猛，那么也绝对不是因为他的能力不足，而只是因为他过于爱他。

他并不怎么珍惜疼爱一个路过并且乐意用身体来取悦他自己的蝙蝠侠。这就是为什么蝙蝠侠感到了一阵满足。

可惜，他今晚的满足似乎注定不能够同超人分享。“我今晚还有些工作要做。”他尽力忽视掉自己抽动的大腿和发痛的屁股，想办法让自己安坐进了电脑前的蝙蝠椅中，而当他开口的时候，他神色如常，旁人绝对是不会猜想在他的制服下面，他的身体是怎样被玩弄的青紫交加，以至于哪怕是一块柔软的胸甲的摩擦，都会引起这位冷硬的骑士发出切齿的呻吟的。

他的身体很敏感，虽然，他的心跳仍旧来得很慢。“所以恐怕我今晚不能招待你了，超人，我觉得你可以提前回到你的大都会去。”

“我自然之后会回大都会去的，蝙蝠侠……”超人深吸了口气，他似乎就是不明白今天晚上蝙蝠侠已经对自己下了足够严厉的逐客之令。“可是，就算你不能……‘招待’我，我也还是能同你在一起说说话的啊，蝙蝠侠。”他看着他，深蓝的眼睛里头一回地，露出了些许恳切的神色。“难道我们在开始这种关系之前……我们不是也有过一起相处却又与此无关的时光的吗，B？我并不是说要把所有和我们两个有关的事都变成……”

“我很高兴你愿意跟我剖白这么多，但是可惜，我说过了，我今晚有工作要做。”想要忽视超人对他身体的影响是很困难的，尤其是，当超人试图恳求他的时候，他飘了过来，一只手抓住了蝙蝠侠坐椅的扶手手，而另一只手则有些犹豫……却又坚决地放在了蝙蝠侠露出的脸侧上。那个凑近了他的深蓝色的眼睛是像狗狗一样，温顺，却又满心哀求的，而当超人滚烫的呼吸洒上蝙蝠侠在半个小时以前还绯红着的下颌之时，蝙蝠侠感到自己开始变得浑身发烫。

如果不是担心，超人从他的嘴巴里尝出了别的男人精液的味道，那么或许，蝙蝠侠就已经抓住了超人，开始亲吻并且舔舐他。他将会给予这个男人侵占乃至于是享用自己的许可，他今夜本来已经满足到似乎再也不会感到渴望的后庭，此时此刻也已经因为超人的接近而开始了空虚的呼吸。

他想要允许超人来操他，但是，他不能。

因为他不想看到超人在意识到，蝙蝠侠刚刚夜巡迟到归来并不是因为有什么毛贼挡路，而是因为他在忙着和一个路过的记者悄悄偷情。

他早就用行动向超人表明了，自己在性的方面是个耽于享乐的恶棍，他甘于堕落，并且毫不打算为此间的任何冒犯感到抱歉。然而超人，即使已经知晓了它，却还是每每会在他发现蝙蝠侠真的在同其他人纠缠在一起的时候，露出带着些许失望和落寞，却又沉默不语的神色。

我相信你应该是一个更好的人。他似乎在这么说。

然而相信，相信是没有意义的。他 _讨厌超人对着他露出的沮丧的脸_ 。这就是为什么，当超人再次试图接近他的时候，他不动声色地将脸侧了过去。“你碍到我事了。”他冷漠无情地宣布说。“我今晚要通宵工作，没时间陪你。”

“我可以陪你。”

“用不着。”他停顿了片刻，赶在自己真的被诱惑之前补充了一句。“你在这儿让我心烦。”

最后一句话的效果几乎是立竿见影的。超人原本兴高采烈的表情顿时垮塌了下去，虽然他还是勉强地笑了一笑，但是，那笑容仍旧是带着些许痛苦的。

“我知道了。”他轻轻说。“那我就不打扰你了，或许明天晚上我会再来……”

只是，走之前，至少让我能够获得点什么。

他这么说着，突然地凑近，然后在蝙蝠侠来得及做出任何拒绝的反应，或者能够弄清他要做什么之前，他从他的嘴角偷得了一个温柔的吻。

“晚安，蝙蝠侠。”当他离开时，他又恢复了往日里，温和而又平静的模样。“晚安，还有，你知道， _我爱你。_ ”

就这样返回大都会，或者返回孤独堡垒，并不是超人原本的计划。卡尔本来为今晚计划了很多，他考虑了许许多多的可能，只不过，蝙蝠侠没有给他讲那些东西表述出来的机会。

他可以直接飞回去，他可以离开地球前往火星，他可以用许许多多的事打发时间。

但是有一个地方，他知道，永远不会拒绝他。

“我早就和你说过，那个蝙蝠侠不过是个喜欢玩弄人心的婊子。”被他按在床上，搂着他的肩膀，仅仅是他稍微用力一点的操弄，都会发出一连串美妙颤音的布鲁斯·韦恩像是意识到了他的沮丧，他翻了个身，让自己更加亲密地贴上了超人的胸膛，也更加亲昵地抚摸着超人的脸颊和发梢，用着和情人一般体贴而又温柔的耳语悄声地说。“他就是在故意钓着你，我亲爱的卡尔，为什么你就不能察觉呢？为什么你就不能意识到，那家伙根本就是个谁能操他他就心满意足的婊子，而操纵你本身就让他感到得意非凡呢？”

看看你，我亲爱的卡尔。他用手指掠过超人的鬓角还有发梢，用着一种深情到了让人难以置信的语调。看看你，我心爱的氪星之子——有什么人能够像他那样忍心拒绝你，有什么人能够在你的魅力前保持全然的无动于衷呢。

你是我的瑰宝，他说，而那个大蝙蝠却理解不了你的美妙。你为什么非要为这样的一个男人心痛？你为什么非要对这样的一个男人执着？看看他以外的世界，看看那些五光十色的风景，难道这些东西都不足以让你动心？难道这些东西都不足以让你得到满足？

然而，即使是这样的话，也不能够抚慰卡尔心中的伤痛。

“这是一种非常不同的感情。”他温柔地吻着布鲁斯的眉毛还有鬓角，当他试图动起身子，他听到了布鲁斯在自己的身下发出了怎样美妙的高音。“这是一种非常奇妙的感受。我确实深爱着他，布鲁斯，这让我的视线无法从他的身上移开。”

他将一两个亲吻落在了布鲁斯的鼻尖上，刚刚好，应和着布鲁斯在被他贯穿时挺起的身体，和那么一两声灼热的叹息。“我知道你对我的深情，布鲁斯。”他温柔地说。“就好像我也知道你对我有多么的好。你为我，为正义联盟付出了那么多……”他一动腰，布鲁斯就会发出动情的呻吟，浅浅的粉色覆在他的身上，而观看超人的阴茎是如何在布鲁斯的体内进进出出本身也是极具刺激性的。

当卡尔让他的挺立擦过布鲁斯的敏感点，布鲁斯会为此发出呜呜的，哭泣似的呻吟。他祈求着超人能够更多的照料他，就比如，多多给予他一些亲吻，抚弄，甚至说带着疼痛的爱抚，而超人全都如他所愿的照顾了他。

当他在阴茎没入布鲁斯的身体后，又轻轻地挤入了两根手指时，他听到了布鲁斯为此发出的哭泣一般的啜响。

“你可以做到的。”他温和地对布鲁斯说，“为了我。”

“为了你。”这个被哥谭宠爱得过了头的花花公子抽噎着说，“当然，为了你。”

他试图用身体去取悦卡尔，而卡尔，扪心自问，不能说这种娇弱却又勇敢的尝试是不讨人喜爱的，而当布鲁斯试图向他描述他是如何在白天，超人救了他以后，在洗手间里偷偷地为自己的身体上好润滑，装上那根硕大的假阴茎，在听着董事会的时候不住地扭着屁股，不停地往下滴水，只是因为他想要他的时候，这种感觉是尤其温暖，乃至于是有点受宠若惊的。

“为了你。”那个几乎要哭起鼻子来的韦恩抽抽噎噎地说。“我这都是为了你。”

“我知道。”而超人对待他，温暖得就像是从窗外洒进来的夏日里的一束阳光，他是那么柔和，以至于让布鲁斯的心都要为此而发痛了。“这就是为什么我在这儿，谁是超人的好狗狗？”

“是我。”布鲁斯说，他几乎是要喘不过来气了，甚至还为此打了几个鼻涕泡，这让他显得很可爱，甚至于说，有一点点 _让卡尔感到意外的讨人喜欢_ 。“是我，我一直有很乖的。”

这让卡尔再一次地想要侵犯他。他知道，只要他提出要求，布鲁斯就注定无法拒绝自己。他当然无法拒绝他，因为他有 _那么那么多地深爱着他_ 。

可惜，长时间的性爱对于人类的身体确实是一种逼近极限的行为，而超人知道布鲁斯在今晚到底被操过了多少次。他可是陪他一直到了天明呢。

“或许我们下次可以聊得更深入一点，韦恩先生。”卡尔将一个吻落上了他的额头，这是他们惯来喜欢的，结束一个夜晚的标志。“你知道我总是会来见你的。”

“对，对，”已经连眼神都变得朦胧，就好像瞳孔失去了蓝与黑的分界线的布鲁斯傻笑起来说。“你当然会来见我的，你总是那么的爱我。”

他们又分享了一个令彼此感到满意的亲吻。

“我该走了。”超人说。“早安，韦恩先生，祝您好梦。”

早安，韦恩先生，祝您好梦。

* * *

“我可是一点都没有做到什么好梦。”超人坐在蝙蝠侠对面的椅子上，盘着腿，非常严肃地抗议说。“要我说，这根本就是有史以来我做过的最烂的一次噩梦——剧本不能是这么写的，布鲁斯。什么叫克拉克被布鲁斯嫌弃，超人追求不到蝙蝠侠？”

“那你就完全忽略了蝙蝠侠试图取悦克拉克，和布鲁斯对超人求而不得的另一个悲剧部分。”已经穿好了衣服坐在沙发的另一边，老神在在地端起旁边的咖啡杯——甚至还挑剔地对超人今天地咖啡水平进行了一番点评的布鲁斯说。“要我来讲，这次的剧本完全是为你量身打造，我特意减轻了你的表演部分，全剧从头到尾，你只需要根据我的节奏进行……”

“你就是把我当作一个提线木偶。”

“一个很好用的提线木偶，谢谢，我对这次的表演效果非常满意。”布鲁斯深吸了口气，大概是因为超人抿起嘴，不高兴地看着窗外的神情实在是过于像一只被欺负了的狗狗，他用脚踹了超人一脚。“行了，克拉克，你也不想想，上次给你的剧本，让你扮演凯撒你演成了什么样。那句‘我自然不会忘记宠爱我的爱妃’差点让我在床上笑岔过气去？”

“所以为什么不能用我写的剧本，”克拉克抗议说，他也喝了口自己泡的咖啡，很苦，布鲁斯又他妈把糖罐藏了起来。“总裁看中了他旗下笨手笨脚的肯特记者……”

“然后为了那根巨大的阴茎对记者进行巧取豪夺。对不起，”韦恩总裁彬彬有礼地拒绝说，“我在现实生活里已经经历过太多次类似的戏码了，我是说，有人失手将水洒到我的裤子上或者红酒倒在我的身上。说真的，克拉克，除非你想让我命令你回去继续给我赚钱，否则不要考虑这个。”

“我们还是有很多其他的剧本的嘛。”克拉克说。“并且，你这个故事所有人最后都在一起了，只有超人和蝙蝠侠没能在一起滚床单。这不道德。”

“我写了很长的内容来暗示超人和蝙蝠侠经常在一起滚床单。”

“那依旧不妨碍今天晚上超人和蝙蝠侠没有滚到床单。我就是在在意这一点。”超人严厉地说。“布鲁斯，你是故意的。”

“我不是，这是整个故事，整个莫比乌斯环里最精致的一个部分，如果我允许超人在蝙蝠洞里上了蝙蝠侠，那么这就不能让它成为一个非常完美的，爱而不得环环相扣的优雅的悲剧。”

“悲剧又不能爬上床来操你。”

“但是悲剧能够让我心情愉快。”布鲁斯又喝了一口手里的咖啡，他的胃里暖洋洋的，所以今天，他罕见地心情很好。“你才是咱们两个之中耍笔杆子的那个人，求求你了，克拉克，麻烦你多一点审美。”

“我在搞三流情色文学的时候从来都不考虑审美。”这么说着的克拉克抱起了胳膊，他还试图抬起下巴，只可惜，在布鲁斯满脸调笑的神色中，他失败了。“说真的，布鲁斯，你欠我一次。”

“我哪里有欠你一次。”

“你欠超人和蝙蝠侠一次。”

“我欠超人和蝙蝠侠一次跟你和我什么关系——你该不会以为我会允许你跟我在床上玩4p吧，肯特先生？”

“我觉得也不是不可能，等到下次我们不小心又被魔法分为两个的时候可以试一试。”

这让布鲁斯抬起头，认真地思考了一会儿。

“我还是宁愿我们工作的时候以工作为最优先。”然后，他彬彬有礼地说。“还有这个后日谈是不是有点太长了，我们要讨论这些没营养的话题到什么时候？”

“一直到你答应给超人和蝙蝠侠一次补救的机会的时候，亲爱的。”克拉克说。“我很认真。”

“超人和蝙蝠侠不需要我给他们机会也可以补救，不过，那，好吧。”布鲁斯说。

在这个故事很久很久以后……

终于，有一天，蝙蝠侠接受了超人。

他们幸福地生活在了一起，每天都快乐地滚着床单。

直到有朝一日，蝙蝠侠拿出了他的情趣play的剧本……

……

~全剧终~


End file.
